Banshee Summoning
Overview The Banshee Summoning technique was created by Karuki Sebvert. She creates this humanoid by shaping her chakra into the creatures form by manipulating matter with her chakra to give her a physical form. The creature has multiple forms or personality to either kill or lure away their opponent for stealthy kills. A part of this technique however was designed for a male audience. Unlike normal summonings this creature does not require any contract. Lust Form In this form the banshee is described as an extremely promiscuous woman. This personality is used to lure away men either into a trap to be captured or she will assassinate them. Being extremely attractive she is easily able to distract even the most undistorted man. Much like the differences in appearances between each form they all obtain different abilities. The Banshee's Lust form is able to, manipulate her skin, eye and, hair color. She is also able to enhance her breast size in order to ovoid being recognized to successfully kill her target. Other than that she is able to grow her fingers to a sword like point and it will become as strong as titanium. Wrath Form In this form being the opposite of Lust she is described as an extremely horrendous monster. This personality is used when battling due to this form excelling in physical altercations. This form has enhanced strength and, extreme speed. In this form the beast is able to eat nearly any object with her razor teeth and, has infrared vision. Sound Form In this form despite it being her largest this form this personality specializes in sound and, vibrations. With the sensitive skin around it's mouth it is able to detect even the slightest vibration, from miles away. With it's incredible sensitivity to vibrations a surprise attack, is futile. With the flap of skin around it's mouth it is able to project certain pitch levels ranging from the lowest, to the highest. Using it's extremely high pitch wail it is able to shatter rocks. It is also able to, deafen opponents if kept long enough. With it's lowest pitch she is able to blast her opponents away. She is also able to bounce herself off of the ground and, into the air. With her sonic boom she is able to destroy several objects. Illusion Form In this form the banshee is able to, cast illusion techniques on her opponents. Similar to her Lustful personality she is able to silently kill her opponent, in public. Despite her other personality's physical capabilities this form has very little physical prowess. In this form she is able to cast illusions and any thing that physically happens to them will transfer to reality. In the illusion any wound that is inflicted on them such as a stab wound would, cause bleeding from where the wound was inflicted. She also has the ability to, phase through objects. Trivia * Two of the beast's forms are of the seven deadly sins. * Despite the creature not being born it is a female. * Click the one for more information on banshee's http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee. * Despite being made of chakra this creature has more dominant female features.